Dew
by Doraeyaki
Summary: Sagekit can't wait to become an apprentice and learn how to hunt and fight; but one day everything she ever knew is changed by a dare, a large tree, and a terrifying fall. A remake of WARRIORS : New Destiny : Book 1 : Lonely Nights, new and improved.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**A/N:** Hello, it's been some time since I've posted anything on this website. Recently I reread my old story and realized how much I hated everything about it. So this is the remake. If you haven't read the original, you probably shouldn't.

Anyways this story will likely not follow the original completely, and that starts with the character name changes.

Anyways enjoy, I don't own warriors, nor want too.

-Lilli

* * *

 **LeafClan**

* * *

Leader \- Hazelstar – Light brown striped she cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Deputy \- Silverfur - Dark gray she cat with pale green eyes.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Lilypaw

Medicine Cat \- Echostream - Pale silver she cat with a white mittens, black ears, and blue eyes.

Warriors

Rippleclaw - Blue-gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Cherrybreeze - Tortoiseshell she cat with dark amber eyes.

Applefur - Reddish brown she cat with green eyes.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Pansypaw

Hawklight - Mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

Acornheart - Pale ginger she cat flicked with darker ginger and emerald green eyes.

Fogripple - Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly and deep green eyes.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Streampaw

Foxglare - Dark brown and ginger tom with chilling amber eyes.

Nightpool - Pitch black tom with light yellow eyes and long silky fur.

Apprentices

Lilypaw - Blue-gray tabby she cat with a white belly and dark blue eyes.

Pansypaw - Dark tortoiseshell she cat with bright green eyes.

Streampaw - Light gray tom with a white underbelly and pale blue eyes.

Queens

Minnowsplash - Pretty cream she cat with sky-blue eyes.

Mistsky - Blue-gray she cat with pale green-blue eyes.

Kits

Sagekit - Small silver and white tabby she cat with white paws and chest and deep, sea-green eyes.

Pebblekit - Misty gray tom with a black stripe along his back and pale green eyes.

Honeykit - Light ginger she cat with dark ginger swirls and pale amber eyes.

Robinkit - Light brown spotted she cat with hazel eyes.

Maplekit - Mottled red-brown she cat with a white chest and amber eyes.

Elders

Oatfur - Cream colored tom with pale green eyes.

* * *

 **DawnClan**

* * *

Leader \- Spiderstar- Black she cat with one green eye and one blue eye.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Blackpaw

Deputy \- Fernleaf- Slender brown she cat with a white chest and underbelly and hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat \- Spottedsky - Pretty tortoiseshell she cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Featherpaw

Warriors

Runningleap - Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Nightpool - Pitch black tom with light yellow eyes and long fur.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Amberpaw

Crystalheart - Slender white she cat with a sleek pelt and bright blue eyes.

Crowpelt - Black dappled she cat with bright amber eyes.

Stormheart - Mottled gray tom with green eyes.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Blackpaw

Pearlclaw - Creamy white she cat with milky fur and light blue eyes.

Skythorn - Ginger and white she cat with icy blue eyes.

Apprentices

Featherpaw - Silver she cat with black spots and bright blue eyes.

Amberpaw - Orange speckled she cat with green eyes.

Blackpaw - Sleek black tom with gentle amber eyes.

Queens

Tinybreeze - Small pale gray she cat with amber eyes.

Frostwhisker - Silver she cat with white mittens and frosty blue eyes.

* * *

 **MistClan**

* * *

Leader \- Mintstar- Pretty dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Deputy \- Flashstreak- Dark ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Specklepaw

Medicine Cat \- Littlefern- Pure white she cat with blue-green eyes.

Warriors

Hollymist - Beautiful silver she cat with light green eyes.

Dawnlight - Pretty cream she cat with pale green eyes.

Tigerstripe - Massive ginger tom with amber eyes and unusually dark stripes.  
 _Apprentice_ \- Mousepaw

Flamebreeze - Large orange tom with amber eyes and big white paws.

Stonefoot - Dark gray tom with large amber eyes.

Seedpelt - Gray flecked she cat with amber eyes.

Skywhisker - Long furred black she cat with white ears, white chest, and two white paws and light blue eyes.

Apprentices

Mousepaw - Light brown spotted she cat with a white stomach and muzzle, and dark green eyes.

Specklepaw - Silver and white tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Queens

Cloudflower - Pure white she cat with blue eyes

Icespring - Light brown spotted she cat with a white muzzle and light blue eyes.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Echostream blinked out of her dreams. Her blue unfocused eyes twitched as she quietly rose to her paws. She could smell Spottedsky and her apprentice to her right, who were both still sleeping. On her left was Littlefern–who was already on her paws grooming her pelt with a low rasp. Echostream strained her eyes and turned her head to the direction of the rasps.

"Good morning," meowed Littlefern humorously, still licking her fur clean.

Echostream let out a grunt towards the cat who was now letting out snickers. "I suppose," she rasped. Her throat felt unusually dry and itchy and she leaned over the pond and took small laps, thanking her ancestors for the cool water.

Soon Spottedsky and Featherpaw had also arose from unknown dreams and were also quietly rasping away flecks of dirt and mud that had clung onto their pelts from the earthy ground that surrounded the Celestial Pond.

Suddenly Featherpaw let out a gasp of awe and Echostream heard paws scraping along the rocks.

"What is _that_?" the tiny apprentice asked with a slight tinge of fear.

"A sign possibly," responded Spottedsky, "but I've never seen anything like it before."

Finally Echostream grew impatient, "What are you talking about?"

Littlefern tapped her tail on the blind cat's shoulder. "It was a bright light. It flew across the sky and left a ragged trail of glitter in it's wake."

"A bright light?"

"Brighter than the sun!" cried Featherpaw.

"Well," started Echostream, "since I've never seen the sun either, that might not be the best comparison."

Featherpaw choked before she began to start listing apologies to Echostream.

Echostream let out a laugh, "It's fine Featherpaw, it's nothing to apologize over."

Spottedsky let out a purr of amusement and Echostream heard more pawsteps. "If that was a message from StarClan," Spottedsky concluded, "it wasn't a very specific one. The Clans are at peace, the forest is full of prey, and has had little predators. I have no idea what this could mean."

Echostream was also confused, a light as bright as the sun running raggedly in the sky leaving a trail of glitter seemed impossible. If she didn't trust the other Medicine Cats so much she wouldn't even believe it herself.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the medicine cats mulled around, not quite sure whether to return right away to their Clans after what had happened. Finally Featherpaw let out a loud yawn and Spottedsky; with an amused look at her apprentice, announced that they would be leaving. The cats said their goodbyes and Spottedsky and Featherpaw padded away towards the plains that made up DawnClan territory. Littlefern and Echostream could hear the two quietly chatting until they disappeared into the hills.

Littlefern's tail twitched and landed on Echostream's shoulder. "Let go home," she meowed kindheartedly.

Echostream was used to this treatment, and though at first she protested, she eventually gave in after Whisperwail died of greencough. She knew her own territory like the back of her paw, but the Celestial Pond was surrounded by rocky and treacherous terrain; hard enough for a sighted cat to walk let alone Echostream.

The two cats walked in an awkward silence for a few moments until Littlefern murmured, "That light, I can't stop thinking about it."

"StarClan has never been one to tell us straight, they've always preferred riddles and signs." Echostream muttered.

Littlefern let out a grunt, "That's our job though, to heal cats and interpret the signs. It's not an easy job but we've done it very well Echostream."

Echostream's ears twitched, "That's a good point," she muttered "It just makes everything more confusing and frustrating."

Littlefern let out a small chuckle. "I know how you feel Echostream," she walked ahead of Echostream, "Well this is LeafClan territory, we must part here."

Echostream nodded and walked ahead to touch noses with Littlefern, "I wish you luck in the next moon," she meowed. The two cats quickly said goodbye and soon Echostream was alone with her thoughts.

At times like this her blindness felt more overwhelming, if only she had been able to see the light maybe she would be able to understand what StarClan was trying to tell her. Suddenly her paw dampened, and she realized she had walked into a small puddle in her distracted daydreams. Letting out a curse, she raised her paw from the puddle and shook it as hard as she could. Drops of water rained off of her fur and pooled on the ferns.

She then continued back to her clan. Blissfully unaware of the dew glittering on the ferns before slowly falling to the earth below and mixing with the dark earth where here paws once were.


	2. One

**A/N:** Hahah... yeah... sorry for pretty much just abandoning this again. I've been busy with my senior year and I'm just lazy, not gonna lie. Anyways expect very random and sporadic updates whenever the writing bug decides to bite again. I try and write five hundred words every few days, but we'll see how far that takes me! I survive solely on BBC Merlin fanfics and reviews, and both of those are scarce at the moment so please feed me!

I've proofread this chapter three times so there is hopefully no spelling or grammar errors, but if you see something feel free to let me know. I'm only human y'know!

I still don't own warriors, which is good, trust me on that.

-Lilli

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Her eyes were a forest: bright, clear and incomprehensibly large. Her gaze was fixed to the small piece of green moss that had been rolled and compressed into a ball, and she let out a modest chirp as she lowered her haunches and stalked the ball. Just as she was about to launch her petite frame at the moss she was suddenly knocked to the side by a spinning ball of fur and claws. Her gaze spun and she winced as she registered two blobs, one grey and one brown. Two pairs of eyes blinked at her.

"Pebblekit!" she hissed as her vision cleared.

"Sorry Sagekit!" he squeaked at her "We didn't see you!"

She blinked at focused her eyes on Robinkit. The she-cat was avoiding her gaze and her mouth was shut tightly in a line which wasn't unusual, Robinkit was not known for her endless chattering. Finally Robinkit spared a glace up, her eyes were unreadable as she muttered a small apology which Sagekit decided to promptly ignore.

"Yeah," she huffed with a tinge of fond annoyance, "that's fine but try to pay attention where you tumble next time. What if you hit Minnowsplash or Shadowsky?"

"We'd probably get a fierce scolding followed by a through cleaning." he admitted. "And Mistsky's tongue is super rough."

"Why don't we go outside?" Robinkit proposed to Pebblekit.

"Sure!" he eagerly replied. "Sagekit do you want to join us?" he inquired turning towards her.

Sagekit let the idea spin in her head for a moment. Sure she liked to play with Pebblekit and usually took any opportunity to run off with him, but honestly she disliked playing with Robinkit. Robinkit was strange to say the least. She kept to herself usually and was rather small, which made it hard to tackle or swipe at her without causing injury. The last time someone had played with her she had fallen and cut her paw on a small rock. Normally a kit would shrug this off or go and tell a queen and have Echostream take care of it but Robinkit did neither of these things. She preceded to yowl and scream as if she had been mortally wounded, and promptly fainted. It was extremely melodramatic and Sagekit preferred to not have it reoccur anytime soon.

Pebblekit however never acted this ridiculous when accidentally hurt himself. He was known for ignoring pain and had once been in the medicine cat's den for multiple sunrises because a wound he got playing with a thistle branch had gotten infected. Pebblekit was nearly six moons old, and was quickly outgrowing the nursery. It was only a matter of time before he would be made an apprentice and would be busy with all the chores and training apprentices do. Sagekit was well aware of this fact and knew that since she was two moons younger than him, the next two moons would be rather Pebblekit sparce.

"Sure" she meowed, padding towards the opening in the thistle "What should we do outside?"

Pebblekit narrowed his eyes, "Hmm," he mused. "We could hunt brambles and bugs."

"We could also play Warriors versus Rogues" Robinkit offered.

Sagekit considered the suggestions and was about to settle for Warriors versus Rogues—with Robinkit as the Rogue of course, when a colorful butterfly promptly flew in front of her. Immediately she lowered to the ground in a crouch, and began to stalk the fluttering insect. Butterflies were irresistible for a kit and soon Robinkit and Pebblekit had also joined her in the hunt for the butterfly.

The insect fluttered for a moment before gently landing on a small dandelion located on the side of the Nursery. The insects wings fluttered for a moment as it balanced itself on the flower before falling still. The kits began their approach and stopped mere pawsteps from the creature. Sagekit looked back to her two companions and with a slight nod was about to launch herself at the insect when suddenly ginger fur flew past her; tiny claws glinting in the sunlight.

Honeykit however was not very quiet in her approach and the butterfly launched itself from the dandelion in alarm moments before her ginger paws crushed the flower into a yellow paste.

"Honeykit!" Pebblekit hissed, Sagekit spun her head to see his pale green eyes bright with annoyance. "We were stalking that butterfly first, and you didn't even catch it"

Honeykit turned around with a sheepish grin on her face. "Sorry," she murmured "I thought I would have gotten it..."

Sagekit let out of huff of air before padding up to her sister and cuffing her on the back of her head. "Mousebrain," she muttered affectionately before butting her sister fiercely.

Robinkit let out a chirp and the other three kits turned to see the small brown kitten crouched and slinking over to a small caterpillar that lay lazily on a small leaf that had fallen from the Great Tree. The Great Tree loomed over the kit as she approached it, and Sagekit's breath hitched. The Great Tree was where Hazelstar would call clan meetings from and coincidentally where she lived as well. It was an unspoken rule to not approach the Great Tree unless there was a Clan meeting but Robinkit seemed to have forgotten.

As Robinkit approached the tree, the three kits standing behind her where suddenly cast in shadow. They spun around quickly to see none other than Hazelstar herself watching Robinkit's antics with amusement.

Robinkit finally slowed a few pawsteps from the leaf, she crouched even lower and stopped. She lay there, eerily still for a few heartbeats before suddenly launching herself at the green insect. Caterpillars aren't known for being particularly fast creatures so the kits weren't very surprised when Robinkit grabbed it with her paws batting it into the air towards them. They were however surprised when the caterpillar was launched over their heads straight into the face of the leader of LeafClan.

It seemed that Robinkit was surprised too as she immediately let out a yelp, and rushed back to the other kits, her hazel eyes wide with surprise. "I'm sorry Mother!" she exclaimed. "I didn't intend to hit you with it!"

Hazelstar simply raised her paw into the air, and the four kits flinched, but she simply wiped the green caterpillar mush from her face. She sat down and began to clean her face, using her paw and tongue. "It's fine Robinkit," she murmured in amusement "although I don't recall allowing four kits to play under my den."

Robinkit was the only one not to flinch at that comment. "I know mother," she continued. "We didn't mean to end up over here. I was following that caterpillar and didn't even realize I had strayed over here." She suddenly turned her head to the other three kittens, "But I'm not entirely sure why they followed me..."

Sagekit felt her fur rise as Hazelstar turned to the remaining kits and stared at them with owlish eyes. That mouse-heart Robinkit had deflected the blame!

Before she could muster the courage to address her leader; who looked alarmingly less patient with every heartbeat, Pebblekit had already jumped to their defense. "We saw Robinkit walking towards the Great Tree and came over to warn her," he finished with a note of nervousness.

The leader seemed to sense this and flashed a placating smile. "Don't worry Pebblekit, none of you are in any trouble. I was just curious to see what four young cats where doing under my den." The leader leaped into the branch; about two tail-lengths high, and crossed her paws on the thin branch laying the rest of her body down behind her. Her tail twitched as she seemed to study the kits beneath her. "Pebblekit," she asked. "How old are you?"

The blue-grey tom seemed surprised at this question, "I'm five moons, almost six." he answered, clearly flustered.

The light brown she-cat didn't seem to notice, "How close?" she inquired, her tail continuing to twitch insistently.

Pebblekit considered this for a moment, "About a quarter-moon," he answered after a moment. "Maybe less."

The leader looked surprised at this, but her expression quickly turned to one of contemplation. "Okay, thank you for the information Pebblekit," she meowed. "You four should probably head back to the Nursery, I'm sure Minnowsplash and Mistsky have noticed your absence by now."

That was all it took for the four kits to turn back towards the Nursery, and see none other than Minnowsplash looking at them with a steely gaze. Pebblekit, Sagekit, and Honeykit quickly scuttled back to the Nursery, with their tails between their legs. Robinkit remained, watching her peers as they were assaulted to a lecture by the queen, before she turned back to her mother.

"What are you planning?" she asked quizzically.

Her mother only blinked. "You should head back to the Nursery Robinkit. I'll make sure to visit you and your sister tonight."

Robinkit stared into her mothers gaze for a moment more before turning to join the lecture, her small brown pelt retreating to the Nursery with the other kits. Hazelstar took the opportunity to go seek Mistsky. They had much to discuss today.

* * *

Mistsky came and found her son around the time the sun had reached the top of the sky. Without an explanation she herded him out of the Nursery quickly leaving the remaining kits curious and slightly nervous.

"What if he got into trouble for being so close to the Great Tree?" Honeykit asked, her fur puffed out. "What if they are going to delay his apprenticeship!"

"I doubt it." Robinkit grumbled, her mouth full of vole.

"How do you know?" Sagekit shot back, starring at the thrush between her paws. She was too nervous about Pebblekit to eat. "He could even get banished!"

"Banished?" Maplekit scoffed. "Now you're just being ridiculous. Not that that's anything new for you Sagekit."

Sagekit felt her cheeks burn, "I'm not ridiculous!" she growled defensively.

Maplekit only snorted before stealing a piece of vole from Robinkit.

"Maybe they're apprenticing him," suggested Honeykit. "He's almost six moons old after all!"

Maplekit seemed to look thoughtful at this assertion. "Possibly," she conceded. "But that would still be against the warrior code as he's not six moons _yet_." They had all been taught the warrior code one moon ago by Oatfur, the residing elder of LeafClan, but the lesson seemed to have affected Maplekit the most. Warrior Code this! Warrior Code that! The Warrior Code seemed to be ingrained into the small red cat now. They just tended to tune her out after awhile...

Sagekit finally took a bite of the thrush, letting the taste of the sweet meat fill her mouth. When she finally swallowed the prey she suddenly realized that she had missed part of the conversation. Everyone was looking at her and she assumed that meant that she had been asked a question.

"Umm..." she squeaked in embarrassment "Sorry wasn't paying attention..."

Honeykit looked up in confusion, Maplekit snorted, and Robinkit looked at her curiously.

"We hadn't asked you anything." Robinkit meowed plainly.

Sagekit let out a gasp of embarrassment and buried her nose into her paws, only looking up after she felt her sister's tail gently rest between her shoulder blades. Honeykit's amber eyes stared understandingly at her and she turned back to the other kittens to see them both looking at her curiously.

"Sorry just got distracted" she mumbled hoping that would be enough to get the other kits to stop staring at her so strangely. It seemed to be a sufficient answer as the other kits returned to their original conversation. Sagekit again let her mind wander until she was suddenly called to attention by a loud yowl.

Sagekit's head swiveled over to the opening of the Nursery and curiously she rose to her paws as did the other kittens. The group of kits padded over to the opening in the thistles that made up the nursery to see Hazelstar clutching to the lowest branch of the Great Tree. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Great Tree for a Clan meeting!" she announced, lashing her tail lightly.

"A Clan meeting huh..." Maplekit muttered, her eyes narrowed. Pebblekit sat underneath the Great Tree; his fur clean and unruffled, next to him sat his mother and father: Mistsky and Fogripple, both with extremely proud expressions on their faces.

"Are they apprenticing-" Honeykit began to ask before she was cut off by Hazelstar continued her announcement.

"Pebblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," she meowed, unknowingly answering Honeykit's question as she looked down at the blue-grey kit in front of her. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pebblepaw."

"Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw!" the gathered cats began to cheer and Hazelstar paused to let them finish the chant. Finally after a dozen heart beats had passed the Clan quieted down and Hazelstar continued.

"Your mentor will be Acornheart." she announced, pausing to let the Clan chant the warrior's name. Acornheart quickly padded to the front of the group next to her new apprentice. "I hope Acornheart will pass down all she knows onto you." Hazelstar again paused before she called on Acornheart, the warrior quickly looked up to her leader.

"Acornheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hawklight," Hazelstar flicked her ear at the mottled brown tom who looked very proud of his past apprentice, before she continued "and you have shown yourself to be disciplined and logical. You will be the mentor of Pebblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Pebblepaw."

Hazelstar finished and bent her haunches down till she comfortable rested on the branch as the newly appointed apprentice and mentor gently touched noses.

"Pebblepaw! Acornheart! Pebblepaw! Acornheart! Pebblepaw! Acornheart!" The gathered cats began to chant once again, before Hazelstar called the meeting to a close.

Turning to her peers, Sagekit was about to suggest they go congratulate Pebblepaw only to see that the other kits had already returned to the den and had begun to play some sort of game. She was about to walk out herself to congratulate him but suddenly she was lifted from the ground, her paws flailing beneath her. She was twisted around completely back into the heart of the den before the pressure on her scruff was released and she turned to see none other than Minnowsplash; her mother.

"Mom!" she pouted, trying to get past the large cream she-cat.

Minnowsplash was having none of it though. "With all of those warriors out there you'd be crushed under their paws!"

"No I wouldn't!" Sagekit shot back defensively. "I just wanted to congratulate Pebblekit!"

"Well you can do that later." Minnowsplash meowed sweetly, using her muzzle to bump Sagekit back towards the other kits who were now playing some other game.

Sighing Sagekit went to join them, hoping that Pebblepaw wouldn't feel bad that his friends hadn't come to congratulate him. Ignoring the sharp pain that now was passing through her heart as she gazed at the empty nest where Pebblepaw and his mother used to sleep.


End file.
